


Fascinated by Your Eyes

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Internal musings, K: Red and Blue, M/M, eye fascination, i'm going down with this ship, mikoreiweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: For mikoreiweek2017:Day 1 prompt: Tulip -fascinationSuoh swears it must be those eyes...............Munakata blamed those eyes.





	Fascinated by Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My short fic for mikoreiweek 2017 Day 1.  
> I love K project and MikoRei will always have a special place in my heart.

Suoh Mikoto has always been fascinated by those eyes.

The first time he meets Munakata Reisi is extraordinarily ordinary. It was a hot summer day and Suoh was having one of his usual impulsive strolls. He stops by the park and sits down on the bench, not minding the heat around him. Being the Red King, the heat doesn’t really affect him. He brings out one of his cigarettes, lights it and smokes. He had a lot on his mind then, most of which are caused by recurring dreams (or was it a nightmare?) of fire and destruction. Suoh remembers his feeling of frustration and despair. Being trapped and being weighed down by the chains which made him King. He couldn’t breathe-

“It is hot today, is it not?”

And just like that, he breathes again. It was like the dark spell that surrounded him earlier was lifted and he was jerked back to reality. All by the power of a mere voice. Suoh turns sharply to the owner’s voice and was met with eyes the color of amethyst, flowy and accenting, behind frameless glasses. Said owner of those eyes was a man, probably the same age as him or possibly younger. He had blue hair and pale skin, features resembling like that of an aristocrat, and Suoh might have mistaken him as one if not for the the casual get up -walking shorts and a plain polo. He also had a scarf around his shoulders, which was highly unusual, since as the man himself pointed out earlier, it was pretty hot today.

The man coolly gazes back to Suoh’s heavy stare. He had this refreshing expression that Suoh couldn’t help being wary of. Call it instinct but Suoh feels like he’s being analyzed and challenged. Hell, his red aura is resonating for reasons who knows why. He has this vague feeling that he should know this man before him. That and there was a rush of emotions he couldn’t put name into. It didn’t help that the man before him was painstakingly beautiful.

Beautiful? Where did that come from?

Suoh swears it must be those eyes.

The man smiles. “Smoking in this area is prohibited, you know?”

After that, it was a blur of snark exchanges and battle of philosophies as a certain amethyst eyed man would later put it. In the middle of it all, Suoh gets a name, one he would remember for days to come. The name of the man who kept his emotions inside, who stubbornly lives in a world of rules and who Suoh could read like an open book once he learned to understand the meaning behind his eyes . The man he would love.

“Munakata, was it?”

.....

 

Suoh’s eyes has always fascinated Munakata.

The first meeting with him was planned. Munakata can’t blame his curiosity to want to meet other kings, especially one so close to his age. The only other king that he had met was the aging gold king and the meeting left him with a great responsibility. Being a king was a new experience to Munakata but one he was willing to accept if it meant achieving his dreams of order. With that in mind, he contemplated on how to approach the one huge factor -if not a threat- to his new job, the Red King. After careful research and deliberation, he decided that the best approach for Suoh Mikoto, (and yes, he made it a point to know his name) was to introduce himself properly, befriend him and try to convince him to his cause. Which was also the reason for his casual outfit instead of his official Scepter 4 uniform. Nothing could go wrong.

Of course, he should have known Suoh Mikoto was infuriatingly stubborn.

Munakata’s first impression of Suoh was that of a sleeping lion. Red mane of a hair and tanned, built body constantly in a lazy slouch. Looking at the lone figure smoking on what is supposed to be a smoking-free area, he could feel the suppressed red aura of destruction even by a great distance. Up close, the suppressed aura was even more impressive. Munakata was pretty sure that without the blue aura he has and his inborn confidence in composing himself, no other person (except maybe those peculiar gangster delinquents that make up HOMRA) would ever dare approach this man in front of him.

When said man looked at him for the first time, Munakata couldn’t help but be drawn to those striking and almost golden amber eyes. He remained cool but he can’t shake off the feeling that the man could see through all the intricately woven layers he set up himself. It certainly didn’t help that Suoh was attractive.

Now where did that come from? Back to business. Munakata kindly points out to Suoh that the area is supposed to be smoking-free.

Suoh shrugs. “No one’s around anyway.”

The friendly conversation Munakata had in mind turned to snarky banter and grim exchange of philosophies.

It certainly could have been better (or worse?). Either way, Suoh is now officially included to his list of stubborn people who refuse to listen to reason, breaks personal barriers and likes to fight most of the time.

Later on, Suoh also makes it to the special list of people he loved in his lifetime besides his family.

Munakata blamed those eyes.

 


End file.
